


I Told You So

by CharmmyColour



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Ballet Dancer Cavendish, Bisexual Balthazar Cavendish, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Homosexual Vinnie Dakota, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Morning After, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Romantic Banter, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Teasing, Temptation, unwanted erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmmyColour/pseuds/CharmmyColour
Summary: The morning finds both men naked in bed. Cavendish lays on his back snuggling Dakota against his body, who is all but completely sprayed over him, his head firmly pressed against the Brit’s chest.“Mmmpfff…” Dakota wakes up wiping the drool from the side of his mouth. It takes him a few seconds to remember where he is, with who and, most importantly, why. He passes a good ten minutes just checking again and again that he’s not dreaming and he is, in fact, sleeping over his partner.“Hey, Cavendish, Cavendish!” He whispers, nudging the Brit’s cheek. “Cav, Cav, Cav!”“Oh…?” Cavendish opens his eyes and, still drowsy, he directs a dreamy smile at Dakota. “Hello there…”“I love you,” the Italian beams, snuggling again. “Do you love me? Do you, do you?”“Unfortunately,” Cavendish scoffs, blushing. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have allowed such an unsanitary display. We didn’t shower properly afterwards, as you fell asleep over me.”“Well, stop being so comfy then!” Dakota replies, and Cav frowns in annoyance. “Hey, Cavendish, Cavendish, Cavendish!”“What?” The Brit’s moustache bristles. It’s hard not to smile.“Did you really said ‘fuck’?”
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: Team Cavota





	I Told You So

If you asked, Dakota wouldn’t be able to explain how he ended on his current position.

He’s sitting in a small room with a mirror wall, his foldable chair the only piece of furniture around. Dakota didn’t know you could rent classrooms in their local gym by the hour, but to be fair, this is the first time he had set a foot in the place. Near his feet, on the floor, there’s a CD player reprising a classical piece performed for the most part with a piano.

In front of him, there’s a pole set to be used on dance routines.

And effortlessly hanging on the pole, Cavendish is _dancing_.

It had started so inconsequential. They had been chilling together in the living room of their small apartment, Cavendish absently reading a book about aerodynamics while Dakota watched videos on his phone. The Brit was used to his loud partner enough to not pay attention to the music, but it seemed the enthusiastic swooshing Dakota was producing with his current view was going a step too far.

“Could you please turn down that incessant cacophony?” Cavendish snapped.

“Aw, don’t be all grumpy,” Dakota replied, getting closer to him with his phone. “Check this out, it’s amazing!”

The taller man raised an eyebrow looking at the screen. What Dakota was watching was a video of a guy (quite attractive, if Cavendish had to say) performing a pole dance with admirable grace. Dakota’s eyes were shining with the spectacle, and he started swooshing again, which made the Brit annoyed. Partially for the sound, partially because a tiny part of him disliked Dakota having that reaction to another man.

“I could do that,” Cavendish commented, unamused.

Dakota snorted. “Yeah, no chance.”

“I’m completely serious. You may know I received exhaustive ballet training in my youth. The ability required for this is surely inferior,” Cavendish huffed.

“Cav, it’s cute you wanna try new things, but come on. Ya gonna hurt yourself,” Dakota idly replied looking at the video.

“Quite presumptuous of you. I’m perfectly capable of learning pole-assisted dancing!”

“Yeah, suuuuuure,” The Italian chortled, and that was the end of it. Cavendish left mumbling something under his breath and Dakota forgot the conversation entirely.

Until that evening.

Cavendish had been gone most of the day taking care of his own errands, and Dakota had used the opportunity to practice some music. He was playing the theremin when his partner returned home and rushed to their bedroom, only to appear shortly after in front of him dressed with a trench coat and boots like some series B detective.

“What’s that, we gonna investigate who framed Roger Rabbit?” Dakota grinned. Surprisingly, it didn’t entice a reaction out of Cavendish.

“Negative. But I have a point to prove. We are going outside,” The Brit folded his arms behind his back.

“But I’m the middle of a theremin session…”

“You can play it later. Come on.”

And that’s how both men ended in the street, Dakota having no idea what their next destination was. He figured it was just Cav being Cav, and so he didn’t protest. Whatever silly thing it turned to be in the end, it could always be good teasing material.

But he didn’t expect Cavendish to bring him to a gym.

Or ask for a room he apparently had rented.

Or sit Dakota in a chair as he stretched next to a pole.

And definitely, Dakota didn’t expect Cavendish to take off the boots and let his trench coat fall, revealing himself to be only dressed with a thin black ballet leotard.

By the time he put an actual song and started _dancing_ , Dakota was already convinced he had a stroke.

It only has been a minute, but for the brunette everything is moving on slow-motion. Cavendish wasn’t bluffing: he is entirely capable of pole dancing. It’s mostly ballet adapted to use the pole, an elegant dance with a strong focus on the legs and slow, calculated gestures and lifts, but Cavendish is performing excellently. His movements are quite stiff, but besides that, he’s doing an impeccable technical job. The man is strong enough to sustain his own weight on the pole and flexible enough to bend himself in ways Dakota didn’t think were possible.

And holy shit, he’s _hot_.

The way Cavendish opens his legs and bends his torso, how every curve of his body is apparent under the leopard ( _every_ one of them), how he clings to the pole with his thighs, how his biceps show on his arms every time he makes a lift… and that focused look, the small gasps he does from time to time when a movement is particularly difficult, his chest puffed and his skin glittering with sweat, the shine on his blue eyes under the light.

All blood has abandoned Dakota’s head long before the song finishes. He can’t focus on anything else that is not Cavendish’s body moving, dancing, sweating, bending; flexible and strong and _perfect_.

Dakota is clinging to the chair in a desperate attempt to anchor himself to reality, convinced the moment he relaxes the tiniest bit, he’s going to come on his pants.

With the final notes, Cavendish strikes an elegant posture to end the song, his leg all effortlessly up in the air. Dakota doesn’t know anything about ballet, but he’s sure there’s some kind of black magic involved in how his partner's body had been moving. When Cavendish relaxes and goes back to stand on his feet proudly, Dakota has already zoned out completely.

“Well?” Cavendish says, barely containing the sheer amount of ‘I told you so’ in his tone. “How did I do?”

“Uh...” the Italian suddenly comes back to Earth hearing the British voice, and he feels like he has been swallowing gravel. His vocal chords are not working. Nothing is working. Except the only thing that shouldn’t be.

“I recall you saying I wouldn’t be able to perform?” Cavendish gloats, getting closer with a smirk barely visible under his moustache, and the brunette feels all the color draining from his body.

This is probably the most brutal erection Dakota have ever had, and the worst part is that he’s sure Cavendish is completely unaware of the effect he’s having on him.

“I…” he manages to say. “I… n-need to go to the bathroom!”

Not waiting for an answer, Dakota scrambles out of the room, desperately praying that getting away will prevent him from having an accident. He finds a bathroom and locks himself up, letting his weight press against the door. All he can hear is his own agitated breath, the world is blurry and everything feels hot to the touch. Panting, Dakota tries to relax and make his body stop reacting like this.

He and Cavendish had been dating for a while, which is only a source of immense joy for Dakota. They live together, go on dates and keep arguing like an old married couple, but that much feels natural. The part that is new and wonderful is the touches they now allow themselves. Holding hands, cuddling comfortably, exploring each other's faces and, of course, the kisses. The kisses are amazing.

They kiss a lot. Sometimes sweetly, sometimes passionately; sometimes they even make out (and oh how much Dakota cherishes those moments!). But despite being adults that at this point should be far over such boundary, the line of intimacy hasn’t been crossed yet. The only time Dakota tried to escalate a little, simply frotting their clothed bodies together, Cav became completely crimson and stammered a hundred excuses to flee. Dakota is not used to going so slow, but this is Cavendish. He can always wait for Cavendish.

Of course it becomes extremely difficult if Cavendish insists on making him painfully hard.

Not that the man does it on purpose, Dakota knows that. All the implications of pole dancing in private to his boyfriend surely went flying over Cavendish’s head entirely. The innocence of the Brit never stopped being endearing, so it’s not like Dakota wants to complain. He’s Cavendish, whadd’ya gonna do?

After splashing some cold water on his face and making sure his body is back to normal, Dakota goes back to the classroom. Cavendish is again wearing the trench coat, for which he can only be thankful. The tall man is tidying the space, but as soon as the Italian opens the door, he looks annoyingly at him.

“That was extremely rude, as you may know,” Cavendish complains in his usual lecture tone. “Surely you had time to accept I was right before going to the bathroom.”

“You are right, my bad,” Dakota replies, trying not to sound too raspy. He’s not going to object, if he confronts Cavendish with the truth, well… both of them would probably die of embarrassment. “And I mean, you also were RIGHT. Like right right. You totally can dance and I was an idiot for doubting it. So there ya goes. You win, I lose.”

“I told you so,” Cavendish smirks, absolutely elated. Dakota can’t argue this one. “And since I won, we are having Chinese tonight!”

The rest of evening is uneventful. Cavendish is too busy dwelling on his own victory and bragging about his dancing skills to pay attention to the fact Dakota is oddly nonchalant. They have Chinese takeout for dinner and watch some TV before deciding to go to bed, and the Italian is feeling increasingly nervous. They share the bed, and though they had never done anything intimate on it, the idea of being so close to Cavendish is making him sweat. Since the dance, all his day had consisted of trying to control his mind to not wander again into the alluring vision of his lover’s body.

Dakota figures it will be best to take precautions, and once alone in the bathroom, he finally let’s the fantasy return to him. With his hand inside his pants, he thinks of Balthazar. His body bending over him with that thin leopard, his ass perfectly visible. That member Vinnie can only dream of for the time being pressing against the black cloth, maybe leaving a wet mark as it gets closer and closer. Cavendish would let Dakota lower the leopard slowly, revealing his chest covered in delicate silver hair, his pink-dusted nipples, his elegant waist and then, finally, he would be able to _see_ Cavendish, _touch_ Cavendish.

He doesn’t need much more to finish himself, all the pent-up lust (not only of that day, but from all the years he has yarned for his partner) making the job fast and easy. Not the most satisfactory ending, but Dakota is used to it. After cleaning everything up he changes clothes and, instead of his usual combination of boxers and a shirt to sleep, he decides for a proper printed orange pajamas this time. You can never be too careful.

Cavendish is waiting in bed reading, wearing plain sky blue pajamas of his own. He’s humming softly, apparently still in an excellent mood, which makes Dakota smile.

“Whatcha readin’?” The Italian ask, laying on his side of the bed.

“Nothing, just solving some _kenkens_ before sleeping,” Cavendish replies without raising his head.

“The _sudoku_ thing you do? You aren’t even using a pen,” Dakota points out, taking off his necklace and sunglasses.

“It’s basic arithmetics, I don’t need a pen,” the Brit huffs in return.

“Ew, how can you do math for fun?”

“You could recite to me the appropriate water parameters to raise African angelfish right now, couldn’t you?”

“Fair enough.”

Dakota makes himself comfortable snuggling against his pillow. Cavendish briefly glances at him, treasuring for himself the image of his boyfriend looking adorable. Dakota is not only attractive (and dare to admit, sexy), but can be so incredibly cute sometimes. When he’s not being messy and loud, anyway.

“Where’s Dennis?” The brunette asks when he notices the absence of the large teddy bear Cavendish usually sleeps with.

“I accidentally bruised his arm and he’s on break from bed duty until I can properly sew him,” the other informs, taking off his glasses and carefully setting them on the nightstand with the book.

“Aw man. So no cuddles for you tonight?” Dakota grins.

“You are still here, aren’t you?”

That takes Dakota off-guard. Cavendish is rarely this blunt, and today it only piles on the flurry hurricane of emotions dancing on his chest. He wants to say something, but finds himself mute. Instead, he blushes.

Cavendish is quite proud of his smooth comeback, but still registers the silence as unusual. No pun? No joke? No teasing? He raises an eyebrow. Something is wrong.

“Are you alright?” The Brit turns his body to face the other man.

“Uh? Y-yes, it’s nothing, I’m just…” _crap._ “I mean, don’t worry, I’m fINe!”

_Crap, crap, crap._

There’s no way Cavendish hasn't noticed he accidentally squeaked a word.

“Dakota…” a warning. He’s screwed.

“It’s really nothing…” the Italian feels his face heat up again. Cavendish is getting closer, staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes. “Nothing important, anyway.”

“Dakota!”

Yeah, totally screwed.

“Okay, okay! You are hot!” Dakota blurts and Cavendish turns completely pink, now the one speechless. “You are super hot, and we are on a bed together, and you are super close and I, I… listen, I don’t wanna pressure you or anything. It’s just… I really wanna kiss you. A lot. And… I really wanna do even more.”

Cavendish frowns and locks his eyes in the wall in front of him, seemingly gone. Dakota knows that means he’s processing information. Cav has always been slow on that department, not that the Italian didn’t find that to be charming. By all the witty comments when it came to intellect, Cavendish takes ages understanding feelings.

So Dakota waits.

And waits.

Ten minutes later, he’s convinced Cavendish fell asleep. He doesn’t even bother to look at him to check, is not like it would make that big of a difference. By the next morning, they will both ignore that conversation ever happened and that would be it. As always.

Dakota reaches to his light to turn it off, but a hand on his other arm stops him.

Cavendish is looking at him again, his eyes wide like he’s not sure what he’s even doing. Dakota doesn’t know what to do, so he just smiles apologetically for making the situation uncomfortable.

“I… _ehem_ …” Cavendish struggles for words. “I would like that.”

“Wait what?”

“Kissing. I would like that,” The man clarifies and with that he rolls over Dakota.

The brunette feels his heart stop. His previous visit to the bathroom was fruitless, he can feel his mouth dry at the proximity and the strong desire Cav will be the one to water it again. Dakota is holding his breath for what it seems an eternity.

And then, Cavendish _kisses_ him.

The kiss is gentle, prudish and so slightly nervous, as the Brit’s kisses usually are. No matter how many times Dakota reassures him of how much he enjoys the touch, Cavendish always starts very cautiously, as if he's afraid he’s going to be rejected the next move. Usually, Dakota is patient and lets his lover move at his own pace, but today the desire burns strong inside him, and only the cautious peck sends him spiraling in lust.

He takes Cavendish by the ribs and pushes him down, pulling him into a hungry kiss, wet and hot. One of his hands tucks at the silver hair, while the other rests on the cheek, almost forcing Cav’s head in place as Dakota slips his tongue inside his mouth. Cavendish yelps slightly at the sudden motion, but soon enough returns the kiss, grabbing unto Dakota’s shoulders. The Italian can feel him fidgeting nervously against his skin and understands that even now, Cavendish is not sure if he’s being truly desired.

Dakota hums on his lips. Not today. Today Cavendish will have no choice but acknowledge how strong Dakota’s love is.

He softens his grip, petting soft silver hair between his fingers, the other hand now caressing Cav’s back. Fighting to control the boil that’s forming on his lower half, Dakota starts tracing his tongue against Cavendish’s lower lip, slowly dragging soft moans from the Brit. Only once the area is completely wet, does Dakota start nibbling, sucking the lips between his teeth. He can feel Cavendish’s fingers desperately grasping at his shoulders, and wonders if the subtle movement he can notice has to do with Cav rocking his hips. The mere thought makes Dakota’s dick throb against his pants.

“Ya know, you are so hot,” Dakota mumbles between kisses, and Cavendish moans audibly at the compliment. “Looking for a fancy word here… gorgeous. You’re gorgeous, Cav. Only having you close drives me nuts.”

It crosses Dakota’s mind to make a pun about pistachios there, but he’s too busy sliding his tongue in Cavendish’s mouth and purposely tracing every and each one of his teeth, memorizing the bitter and sweet taste of his saliva. The mustache tingles him in the lips, and it makes Dakota groan in gravely need.

His hands seem to move on their own when they trace Cav’s sides and get under his pajamas shirt, finding the thin hairs on his chest. Cavendish yelps again and tries to pull back, but Dakota is not having it, not today. He pulls him down again, hungry devouring his mouth, a hand keeping him in place on his back, tracing his vertebrae slowly. His control is slipping, and his other hand is soon on Cavendish’s nipple, teasing it.

The sound Cav makes is deep, needy and _delicious_ ; and Dakota has to remember how to breathe as his whole vision goes dark for a moment, his erection peaking at the sound. The sight of Cavendish with his mouth gaping, eyes closed on a desperate gasp, both his hands automatically tugging at Dakota’s hair; is making it even harder for the Italian to contain himself. It seems his chest it’s gonna explode out of pure love.

“You taste so fucking good,” Dakota groans, taking him down again to lick his neck, his breath shaky and warm. He sucks the skin and the moan that arises from Cavendish’s chest only sends his desire further. “God, Cav, I wanna eat you up, all of you. Your mouth, and your neck, and your ears, and your goddamn nipples and your ass and your…”

Cavendish is so pink that his pale skin is barely visible when he yanks back, too overwhelmed by the blunt display. He breathes heavily, his heart pouncing on his chest, his hair and mustache messy and his eyes hazy. A cold shiver runs through Dakota’s spine, he went too far and now Cav is scared. He hurries to raise his body and apologize.

But as he moves, his erection nudges towards Cavendish’s ass, who is now sitting directly on his crotch, and again, the world goes black.

Dakota groans instead, a raspy moan from deep inside him, and his head falls back deliriously. That feels so good. He has to force himself to not start frotting, biting his lips so hard he senses blood. It takes all on his willpower to look at Cavendish and reunite enough brain cells to speak.

“I-I’m sorry-I…” Dakota breathes, making the impossible to not acknowledge the pressure of Cav’s ass against his crotch. Cavendish is staring at him, still pink and slightly confused.

But he isn’t moving.

He isn’t moving, but _something_ is moving.

When Dakota sees Cavendish squirming in embarrassment, perhaps shame, his mind connects the dots quickly. _Hard_. Cavendish is getting hard, and the throb pulsating between his legs is a sign of clear arousal. It was probably the praise, Cavendish always had a thing for praise.

“You like that?” The Italian ask, a feeble grin on his lips. “Like me to tell you you are the most handsome man I know?”

Cavendish looks away, blushing more.

“Not to mention the most brave, diligent and rightful?”

A throb against his own member. Yeah, it’s definitely the praise.

“C’mere, blue eyes, I can…”

“Wait…” Cavendish’s voice is almost a whimper, and for a moment, Dakota just wants to hold him forever.

“Too much?” Oh. Maybe he’s being pushy. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t wanna. Though, uh… I’ll need the bathroom.”

Cavendish takes a deep breath before daring to speak. “I just… I just want to make sure you really want to uh… that you want _me_.”

Cavendish’s voice shakes at the last word, and Dakota almost wants to laugh of pure disbelief. Words, though, had never been his strength, and Cav is a stubborn man that will argue for hours. What he has in its place it’s facts, and that is something his partner won’t be able to deny.

“What do you think you are sitting on, Cav?” He frots a little to make his point, and enjoys the sight of Cavendish moaning in arousal and surprise. “I have been hard as a rock all day, and you know why? You. Your body. Your face. Your voice. Balthazar, you know I love you, but right know all I want is to fucking rail you senseless because only noticing your ass here is driving me insane!”

Dakota realizes he’s almost screaming, and that the sentence didn’t turn precisely romantic. He expects Cavendish to be offended by it, but instead…

“Oh my…” the Brit bites his lip, and though his body language is still uncertain, there’s a new glow on his eyes. “I suppose… I wouldn’t mind that terribly…”

And with that, Cavendish starts rocking his hips softly, Dakota’s rod sliding perfectly on the crack of his ass and jerking so hard with the stimulation it almost hurts for a moment. The Italian head falls back again, a deep sound escaping him as he sees fireworks. Cavendish is rubbing against him. He wants this. He’s hard, and hot, and willing and perfect and…

Another soft rub against his shaft and Dakota just _snaps_.

He raises just enough to take Cavendish between his arms and rolls their bodies on the bed. Soon Dakota is on top of him looming over Cav’s body like a shark, pinning his arms against the sheets. The Italian grins, his eyes unfocused and wild, his expression ferocious. His heart is thumping in his ears and he feels like his blood is made of pure lava. With Cavendish’s explicit permission, Dakota is not holding back on his urges.

The next kiss is wet and deep, lips and tongues dancing together in harmony, and Dakota only stops a moment to release Cavendish from his shirt. The taller man doesn’t protest, he’s tense and self-conscious, but doing his best to not interrupt the action. Dakota is soon smothering his throat with attention, and Cav’s hips jerk without his permission. He feels light and dizzy.

Dakota bites his neck softly, circling every inch of the pale skin with his tongue, sucking strongly enough to leave a mark. He knows Cavendish will get huffy about them later, but he doesn’t care. His hands travel through Cav’s bare chest until one stops to play with one of his nipples, the other lowering to pet his hips. Dakota feels the urge to hurry and start touching his partner’s flesh already, but this is their first time getting intimate. He has to make every second worth the wait.

Instead, Dakota goes for Cav’s earlobe, sucking it gently as he hums in appreciation. Cavendish dares to make a move himself, slowly raising Dakota’s shirt to find his hairy tanned chest. When the Italian bites his neck again, Cavendish moans and instinctively tucks at his hair, thick locks curling between his fingers.

“If you keep sounding so fucking sexy I’m gonna cum just with that,” Dakota whispers on his ear, and it’s intended as a joke, but it comes out as an insinuation.

“The perhaps… we should move forwards…” Cavendish all but whimpers, and it’s intended as an insinuation, but it comes out as a plea.

Breath seems to get stuck on Dakota’s throat when his hand reaches Cavendish’s member and firmly grasps it. It’s hard and pulsating against Dakota’s fingers, bigger than he expected. He swallows weakly and looks at Cavendish, who is all blush and shaky breaths, biting his lip to stop himself from whimpering. Dakota’s thumb travels up and down the length of his partner’s shaft a couple times before touching the top experimentally through the clothes. The area is wet and hot, and Dakota sights deeply at the clear presence of precum.

“Tell me if you wanna stop, if it’s too much,” Dakota groans, and Cavendish nods once, quick and flustered. The shorter man thinks for a moment before taking off his own shirt and tossing it aside, now focused on carefully helping Cav out of his pants. “You know what was the first thing I noticed when we met?”

Cavendish shooks his head, scared of the whiny mess his voice may be if he tries to talk.

“Your eyes,” Dakota continues, staring at them intensely as he gets rid of the pants. “When I saw them, it was the moment I decided to take your car. ‘Cause they are just amazing,” Dakota doesn’t stop staring as he works on liberating Cavendish of his underwear, and as tempting as it is, he doesn’t lower his gaze once. “The way they glow, I mean. It’s like I can see your soul.”

“When you were worried, they turned dark and misty. And then you got determined to help, and it felt like nothing mattered more to you than doing the right thing. And then you smiled and, oh man… your eyes were sparkling. I had never seen eyes so honest, so… pure. I only wanted to see your eyes sparkle again.”

Cavendish eyes are sparkling now, with joy and love and teardrops; and Dakota wonders if anyone had ever told him how beautiful his eyes are. He still refuses to look down.

“Dakota…” Cav attempts, and it’s clear he’s struggling for words.

“Shhhh, later. Now let me talk. Let me convince you there isn’t anything or anybody more important in the world to me than you.”

“Can I call you Vinnie…?” It’s a request laced with fear, and Dakota can’t help but chuckle.

“You can call me anything, Bal. I’m all yours;” Dakota realizes the weight of his words, but it’s the truth. He smiles. “I’m yours.”

“I…” Cavendish takes a deep breath and he looks like he’s going to burst. “I love you.”

It’s more than Dakota could ask for, and he simply presses a gentle kiss on his partners lips as an intended “me too”. Then he lets his head go down to Cavendish’s chest, until his mouth finds a nipple and starts nibbling softly, licking it while one hand playfully grazes at the thin hair under the Brit’s belly button. Cavendish is content to be able to rub his lover’s back, trying to prove the affection he can’t put into words on the explosive pit of pleasure in his mind.

“I don’t think you are aware of how strong you are,” Dakota continues between kisses to his chest, caressing Cavendish’s arm with his free hand. “Your arms are so strong, and I can feel the muscles in your abdomen. It’s amazing how much you can lift and run and climb. I can barely keep with you, and I’m younger!”

Cavendish emits a quick dry sneeze that Dakota knows will be followed by a remark on his diet, so he bites his other nipple gently to make him moan instead. The Italian grins mischievously at his own action, licking and sucking profusely.

“Lecture later,” Dakota mumbles, and Cavendish bites his lip. “You know how hard the dance you did today was? Besides how hot you were, and you were super hot, that was incredible. The fact, Cav, is that you are so athletic and it still amazes me, ‘cause you are so graceful and slender. And I mean that the best way possible. God you taste so good...”

Dakota gulps and lowers his head a bit, now in the swell of Cavendish’s belly. He can feel his partner vibrating under him. Vinnie closes his eyes to take a deep breath as he takes Cav gently by the waist, just feeling his skin for a moment. He lets his nose nudge against the belly button.

“Your body is gorgeous. You are gorgeous. Bal, I don’t know how to even explain to you how much I love everything about you,” he kisses the skin gently. “Even the things you consider flaws.”

Cavendish can’t barely breathe. He wants to cry, the feeling it’s pushing on his chest, love pouring everywhere and becoming overwhelming. He’s still trying to get used to Dakota being in love with him, it seems impossible a man as Vinnie could ever love someone like him, but somehow… it happened, and Cavendish can’t really deny the proof presented in front of him. And the worst part is he had been denying his own love for so long it’s still strange to consider they are finally together.

He looks at Vinnie raising his body, his eyes still closed, until he’s sitting between Cavendish’s legs. The Brit gulps. He’s terrified. He’s terrified to not be enough, to do something wrong, he had never done this with a man, and Dakota, oh Dakota… Dakota is just perfect and he’s _just_ Cavendish.

“Can I open my eyes?” Dakota asks, and Cavendish realizes he’s giving him some control over the situation. The Italian hadn’t looked at his boyfriend’s nethers yet, and is waiting for permission to do so.

“Vinnie…” Cav breaths. “You can.”

Dakota takes the time to enjoy the moment, slowly opening his eyes to watch Cavendish in front of him, naked, flustered and fully _aroused_. His hand didn’t lie to him, Cav seems to be slightly above average, his member slender and pink, both the fact he’s circumcised and he barely has hair in the area giving it a very tidy appearance. Even if he knows it’s impossible, Dakota is pretty sure he has stars shining on his eyes right now, hearts floating all around him. He had loved this man for so long, so strongly, with such a need to just be able to be close to him, protect him, cherish him. He couldn’t hardly believe he was being offered a chance to show the love of his life how alluring he found him.

“Wow…” Dakota whispers. “Can I…?”

“Yes!” Cavendish blurts, and he’s the first surprised but how desperate he sounds. “Yes, please. Please, do whatever you have to do with me.”

“Woah, okay,” Dakota swallows and takes Cav’s shaft between his plump fingers. “I mean, happy to. I just thought you were gonna be at the top. How do you do it usually?”

“Well, I… don’t really…” Cavendish looks away, embarrassed.

“What? I’m not gonna judge you. I’ll adapt at whatever you like better,” Dakota smiles, trying hard not to drool over his lover.

“You see, actually I don’t… I have never…” The Brit notices a pit of anxiety on his stomach, and he can’t even look at Dakota.

“Crap, you are a virgin?” Dakota almost shouts, and he regrets it immediately. He notices Cavendish going soft, this is getting out of hand.

“Well, no, I mean. Technically…” Cavendish mumbles, so pink he looks like he burned himself. “I had my encounters before, but it was always with women. I don’t quite know how to do… _this_.”

“Oh!” Dakota feels like an idiot letting something like this kill the mood. He grabs Cavendish’s rod firmly. “That 's okay. I’m glad to teach you. Oh boy, I’m so glad you are letting me do this…”

“I’m not letting you,” Cavendish says softly, looking a little more calm after the reaction to his inexperience. “I’m begging you.”

“Well, for starters, let’s get the mood back, eh?” Dakota adds in a flirtatious tone, and soon enough he’s licking Cavendish’s member.

The moan Cav produces is so high pitched and breathless Dakota almost doesn’t recognize his voice. He traces the organ with his tongue until he feels it pulsating strongly, and when Cavendish is getting hard again, Dakota puts it whole into his mouth. He has no intention to make him finish yet, but doesn’t mean he can’t give Cav a good suck.

“Mmh, you are delicious… and you look amazing, too,” Dakota lets go just for a moment to talk before returning his mouth around Cavendish. “Just perfect…”

“You are perfect…” Cavendish mumbles between groans, and he doesn’t even seem to realize he has spoken. He’s in cloud nine.

Dakota nibbles the flesh on his mouth a little and makes sure it’s wet before relaxing his jaw to let it fall, a trail of saliva still connecting it with his lips. He grins at Cavendish, who is staring at him in fondly adoration, and decides to make things easier for the man. More familiar, so to speak.

“Hold on,” Dakota gets up and jumps to his dresser, and Cavendish tries not to wilt too visibly at the absence of his touch. “Sorry it ain’t very fancy, but it’s the stuff I keep around for myself and well… didn’t expect to use it today.”

The older man looks up to see Dakota holding a tube on his hands, and he doesn’t connect the dots at first until the Italian puts some slimy substance on his fingers and rubs it gently. Lube. Of course, they will need that. Cav thinks Dakota is going to go for his manhood again with it (or even other parts of his body he had never considered before), but instead Dakota pulls his pants off and sits at his side.

“I’m gonna… if you are alright with it…” the brunette asks pointing at his underwear, and it surprised Cavendish how uncharacteristically shy he sounds. Maybe he, too, is self-conscious of how he looks after all.

Well, it seems it's his turn to return the favor.

“I’m hardly as smooth as you,” the Brit begins, rolling his body over Dakota yet again. “But I can assure you there is nothing I desire more right now than seeing you.”

Dakota feels the world spinning at the words. Contrary to Cavendish, he’s easy to convince, and he quickly feels confident enough to pull his underwear down. However, his partner stops him, gently taking his hands and smiling at him. Dakota looks at his blue eyes and feels a little lost, but the confidence Cavendish is radiating right now is nothing short of intoxicating, and so he lets him guide his movements.

“Allow me,” Cavendish says softly, and with a gentle movement, he pulls the underwear out of the way, freeing the hard member of his lover. Like the rest of him, Dakota’s manhood is plump and wide, it’s brown tone matching the tanned skin of the Italian. Messy, curly hair covers the area, but it only serves to make the vision even more attractive to Cavendish. After a good look, he hums in appreciation. “Oh my, you are as attractive down here as the rest of… well, all of you.”

“Even my fat belly?” Dakota chuckles, and thought is obviously intended as a joke, Cavendish can sense a certain fear looming on the back of his words.

“I adore your plumpness,” the Brit simply states, honestly. “It’s soft and cushy.”

“And you say you’re not smooth,” Dakota nudges, red blush covering his cheeks. “Come here. Ain’t done with you.”

Cavendish let’s his lover pull him into another kiss, and he feels terribly flustered at their naked bodies rubbing together. When he notices Dakota’s erection nudging against his skin, a moan escapes his lips and his hand seems to act on his own will. Dakota gasps breathless when he notices the slender fingers grasping his shaft, and even if it’s obvious Cavendish lacks experience doing this and it’s uncertain and a little shy, the touch is enough to send the Italian to heaven.

“Ah… Cav… d-don’t get too excited with that, I’m… crap, this feels amazing… b-but I n-need a couple minutes to prepare… _ngh_ …” Dakota barely manages to talk between low groans, nothing can even compare to his partner’s touch.

“Prepare?” Cavendish quirks an eyebrow, and Dakota pours lube into his fingers, sloppily showing him what he means. “Oh. _Oh!_ Do I have to…?”

“I’ll take care of myself, you just…” Dakota takes a deep breath as he inserts one of his fingers on his own ass, a deep raspy moan interrupting him. He could have been gentler, but he’s honestly desperate to get to the final act. “ _Nghhha!_ You just… don’t overdo it with your hand or I’m getting wasted too soon.”

Cavendish needs a moment to put everything together on his mind. He had assumed Dakota would take the lead since he was more experienced, but apparently the Italian had designed himself as the receiving end, probably to make the experience more familiar for Cavendish. The Brit is actually very thankful for that, he does find the position to be more comfortable considering he had never been on the other end and it intimidates him a lot more. He’s not entirely sure of how much Dakota can take on his front while doing that, though, so he decides to stop touching his dick for the moment. There’s a lot more of his body he desires to explore.

Cavendish gingerly places his hand on Dakota’s chest, slowly grazing the curls there as he moves gently to the nipple. Part of him wants to kiss Dakota or even better, nibble his neck, but he can barely move. Vinnie just looks so incredibly _hot_ right now, gasping and groaning with his eyes shut, working himself desperately with one hand and producing delicious wet sounds and deep moans, the other hand firmly squeezing Cav’s arm. The Brit simply can't look away, is making his insides boil. The way Dakota squirms at the gentlest of his touches is also driving him to the edge, and Cavendish is at this point finding it hard to even breath.

Without stopping staring at his partner's deeply alluring face, Cav traces his plump body with his slender fingers, enjoying every curve and every detail. He avoids his member to not make it harder for Dakota to keep the pace, but does take pleasure in caressing the inside of his thighs and his perineum. The Italian seems to melt at the touch, raspy voice whispering nonsense as he tries to focus on opening himself enough for a second finger.

Cavendish’s other hand raises instead through the tanned body until it reaches Dakota’s cheek, softly fondling the skin. The Brit can’t contain a dreamy sigh as he interlocks his fingers with the soft thick curls of his lover, feeling a growing warm on his chest that has nothing to do with his arousal.

“Vinnie…” Cavendish whispers, eyes hazy. Dakota has to stop moving because the mere sound of Cavendish's voice, sweet and intoxicated with deep adoration, it’s almost too much for him to handle.

“Cav… Bal…” the Italian whimpers, a delicious shiver traveling through his body. “I-I’ll be ready soon, I just need…”

Cavendish shakes his head and Dakota opens his eyes, fearing he may want to stop. Before Vinnie has a chance to ask, though, Cavendish speaks with that sudden determination he was sometimes filled with in his voice. “I want to do this, but not _like_ this. Love making is a dance for two. I would very much cherish the opportunity to participate in the pursuit of your gratification.”

Dakota is not sure if under normal circumstances he would have understood the sentence either, but _right now_ , with his mind absolutely clouded by love, lust and yearning; he has no idea what he had just been told. “W-what…?”

Cavendish simply takes the lube and pours some into his own fingers, and though it takes Dakota a good ten seconds, he finally _understands_.

“Holy shit YES!” Vinnie blurts out, only registering his tone afterwards and softening into a shaky breath, retiring his hand from himself. “I mean, you don’t have to, tho…”

“I know,” Cavendish replies with what Dakota can only describe as bedroom eyes. “However, I wish to. I’m not a virgin, Dakota; I can handle a little fingering.”

Dakota sneers at the prissy tone. “Yeah, I’m sure you can get behind it. Get it? ‘Cause you’re about to…”

“I get it,” Cavendish scoff, and far from killing the mood, the familiarity of their banter makes wonders for his confidence.

Not only does Cav nudge at the already wet opening of Dakota with a finger with quite a clear enthusiasm, but with his other hand he positions him to hold his legs higher, making the access easier and the situation definitely more kinky. Dakota is pretty sure he died during the day and this is basically heaven. There cannot be anything in the world better than _this_.

Vinnie soon discovers how wrong he was the moment Cavendish takes a deep breath, and gently and slowly starts introducing his finger in the hot orifice.

Now, _THIS_ is heaven.

He’s pretty sure that the howling that his mouth is producing is not entirely human, but Dakota can’t care less. If he hadn’t jerked off just before getting into the action with Cav, he is sure he would be cuming hard right now. Saying it feels amazing would be an understatement.

Cavendish is determined to make this a good experience, and it’s absolutely pleased to see his lover very obviously enjoying the touch. He may not have firsthand experience with pleasing men, but that doesn’t mean Cav hasn't done research on it before (though “research” was probably not as accurate as he wants to believe on how he used such information). He’s still clumsy, but his passion can make for it. Cavendish is sure of it.

Already loose with the previous action, the Italian’s opening embraces Cav finger quite easily, and he has no problem inserting it whole. Dakota is desperately grabbing at the Brit shoulders, gasping for air with his skin burning. The slender digit of Cavendish is longer than his own, and reaches a point inside Dakota new and marvelous that he didn’t even know existed. And Cav hasn't even started moving or curling his finger yet, so Vinnie’s mouth dries up just thinking about the next move.

Looking at his partner’s eyes rolling to the back of his head in pure bliss, Cavendish can't help but feel his own erection peak again. He has to restrain the impulse to touch himself, knowing he may not be able to last as long as he would like, even if that’s not usually a problem for him. The entire experience just seems too good to be true, and that had always made Cavendish nervous. He’s not used to things going well.

Swallowing his doubts, he focuses his attention into the hot sensation around his finger. Fearful of causing Dakota any pain, he gently starts to pound, curling it slightly everytime he reaches his limit. Cavendish is not entirely confident in his gestures at first, but he quickly steady his pace when he hears Dakota moan loudly and move desperately against his hand. The view is extremely erotic, and the fog of lust is blinding Cavendish’s senses quick.

“Cavendish!” Dakota pats. “This is amazing, you ar-a-a-a-a-a…..shit!”

“Quite a little scoundrel, aren’t you?” The Brit teases, exploring every inch of Dakota’s insides with his digit.

“Maybe another finger would make me shut up,” Dakota grins, pushing his body against the hand again, _needing_ to feel more.

Cavendish doesn’t think twice before adding it, though he knows enough to be careful even in his deeply aroused state. Dakota does stop talking, the sound being replaced instead by a deep and loud caterwauling that makes Cavendish’s mouth water. The whole building can probably hear them now, but he can’t care less.

Still flustered and with his eyes foggy, Dakota reaches for him, sloppily looking for his lips. The taller man complies, grating him with a sweet, long kiss as he places one hand on Dakota’s chest and with the other reaches for his prostate deep inside him.

Cavendish feels a boiling pit of pleasure on his stomach when even against his lips, Dakota can’t help but let out a loud raspy moan and tremble, arching his back as his eyes roll back again. He’s drooling, almost limp under his partner’s body, and it’s clear neither of them is going to be able to keep ignoring their manhood for much longer.

“Bal… Bal… I love you,” Dakota whimpers between heavy breaths, barely able to focus his vision on his boyfriend. “I love you so much, so much, so much, so much…” a soft pleasure sob. “Let me… let me make you feel good. Y-you can do me, I just want you to feel good. _Ah~..._ ”

Cavendish dwells in the pleasurable sensation of feeling desired for a few seconds before looking Dakota in the eyes. The chocolate irises return his gaze, filled with adoration and pure devotion, and Cavendish has a sudden change of heart.

“No,” he says softly, kissing Dakota in the forehead. “I feel good already pleasing you. I’m sorry I made you wait this much, I was afraid of not being good enough;” he knows Dakota will try to refute that, so he places a finger on his lips. “But it’s time for me to be brave, and time for you to get back some of the appreciation you have spare on my behalf. So now, my love, just let me touch you.”

Yeah, Dakota totally died and went to heaven.

Cavendish places his free hand around his partner’s member, the soft sensation of the delicate fingers being enough for Dakota to whine. The Brit adjusts his other hand to make his finger reach even deeper, causing the hot walls inside his partners boil at the contact. Dakota instinctively kicks with his leg, his hips jerking as he moans. Cavendish feels a rush of desire invading him, his natural curiosity getting the better of him as he wonders if Dakota can take a third finger.

Though there’s a little resistance at first, he can. Cavendish hums, feeling Dakota squirm desperately under his touch, pleading him in inconsistent whines to keep going, to just _please_ keep going. Dakota is getting impossibly harder, and all Cav desires is for his lover to enjoy this as much as possible.

Vinnie can feel electricity crashing all through his body when Cavendish strokes his dick firmly at the same time he buries his fingers on his ass. All the Italian can do is moan helplessly, everything on him basking on the pleasure he’s feeling. Cav is inexperienced doing this, so his movements could be more precise and synchronized, but they are still marvelous and Dakota wouldn’t change his touch for anything in the world. He can feel the pale fingers gently squeezing his shaft as they pump, and the waves of pleasure exploding everywhere from how his prostate is being rubbed. Dakota has his tongue out, his eyes lost and his body burning. All he’s trying to do at that point is trying not to come so he can keep feeling this wonderful just a little more.

He’s trying to not give himself to the boil of pleasure growing on the pit of his belly when, overcomed by his own passion, Cavendish leaps at him and bites his neck, marking the skin. That tips Dakota over the edge, and he comes with a strangled moan for what it feels like forever, his semen coming in waves directly over Cavendish’s hand.

The Italian just stays limp for a couple minutes, mumbling nonsense and trying to regain his touch with the real world enough to stop feeling like he’s floating. Screw heaven. This was better.

When Dakota finally gets some control over his vision again, he notices Cavendish is returning from the bathroom, drying his hands. Of course, cleaning himself had been a priority for the Brit, he was so upright and tidy. It makes Dakota smile fondly, realizing in the process his breath is still shaky. Cavendish lays next to him and, without a word, starts cleaning Dakota too from sweat and lube and cum with a small towel.

Was it possible to die of love?

“Cav…” he tries, and again, he sounds like he has been swallowing gravel. “I mean, Bal, that was… _wow…_ ” he can’t really think of anything better to say. His brain is not working.

“I told you I could handle it,” Cavendish resorts to his condescending tone out of nerves, but it doesn’t work. He sounds flustered and nervous, albeit pleased.

“Third time today… you were right,” Dakota admits, and snorts at how that instinctively makes Cav puff his chest proudly. _Cute_.

Cavendish gives him a couple wet tissues so he can clean his own hands, and Dakota idly scraps them while he regains all his senses. Now he’s able to move again, his eyes find Cavendish’s nethers and, though he’s now getting relaxed, he’s still maintaining a decent erection. It makes sense, this was their first time together and Dakota had worked hard to excite him, even if the roles had reversed at the end. It makes the Italian feel guilty, on his own euphoria he almost forgot Cavendish needed their part too.

He sees the taller man tossing the towel to the floor and preparing to get up again, and hurries to stop him with his hand.

“Wait, I'm not done,” he turns to Cavendish and grins, ignoring the desire to rest.

The Brit frowns. “I am pretty certain you did, in fact, reach your orgasm.”

“I did,” Dakota’s grin grows. “But you didn’t.”

And with a firm hand, he takes Cavendish’s member.

It seems the oldest wasn’t expecting this. Perhaps he was used in the past to give without receiving back, but it was for sure not what would happen that night. Dakota pumps gently a few times as he peppers kisses all over Cavendish’s body, enjoying the surprised and helpless yelps he produces. He hardly looks like the same man that had Dakota pinned in the bed a few minutes ago.

But this way, flustered and shy and surprised, he’s _still_ Cavendish.

Dakota knows perfectly how to please a man, and wastes no time positioning his head between his lover's legs. For Cavendish, Dakota is determined to use the whole book. No one deserves it more.

He starts nibbling the gland of his partner, very gently, just grazing the precum with his lips and letting it mix with his own saliva. One hand lowers to slowly trace the perineum, while the other pets Cavendish’s hips softly. When Dakota notices how every silver hair on the pale skin ruffles in anticipation, flesh trembling under him, the Italian makes sure Cav _knows_ he is letting his tongue out of his mouth.

“Oh good heavens…!” The Brit reflexes when Vinnie licks his shaft from the base to the top, making it jerk and harden. “This is… _aaaah…_ ”

“Hot? Dirty? Sexy?” Dakota offers, not resisting the urge to tease a little while he licks profusely every inch of the member.

“V-very tantalizing,” Cavendish pats.

Dakota chuckles at the description. His hands, previously loose on Cav’s skin, are now firmly gripping their thighs open. He wants the next move to be smooth and intense. Licking his lips, he lowers his head and deepthroats Cavendish whole until his lips are against the pelvis, not letting the man move an inch until everything is deep inside his mouth.

“What are y…?” Cavendish doesn’t have time to articulate the rest. “ _AH_! _Dakota-a-a-a-a_! Oh dear oh dear oh… _FUCK_!”

Dakota grins to himself. Totally worth it.

He retrieves a little in order to have some flexibility to move (and air, having air is important) and just sucks up for a moment, letting his drool slip over every portion of the skin. Now he can use his hands again, one caress the inside of Cavendish’s thighs as the other traces the most sensitive parts of his testicles.

The British man cries some incoherencies before he starts panting quickly, breathlessly mumbling in an octave lower than his voice can usually reach. His light, huffy tone is replaced by deep groans intoxicated with passion and desire, and it causes Dakota to feel something delicious growing inside him.

Placing a hand next to Cavendish’s waist for support, the brunette starts moving, making sure his lips are providing the exact amount of pressure. The other hand keeps rubbing against the testicles and perineum, gently adding to the pleasure. Dakota considers lowering his hand to Cavendish’s hole, but decides against it. As tempting as the idea is, the man is already taking a lot of new experiences at once. Dakota doesn’t want to overwhelm him.

Instead, he focuses on the beautiful sounds Cavendish makes, short pats and shy low moans, with some surprises whimpers here and there. Dakota notices a hand gripping his own, squeezing gently and tenderly, and it makes his chest feel so full he wants to cry. He loves this man so much.

“Vinnie…” Cavendish mumbles, his body moving rhythmically with his own respiration, an uncontrollable chill shaking his body every few seconds.

Dakota knows how to prolong the experience a little, and reduces his pace focusing more on curling his tongue around Cavendish. That makes the British yelp and grip his partner’s hand tighter. He can barely process what is happening. The pleasure has invaded him and Vinnie and his amazing tongue are the only thing in existence right now.

“Please… keep going, don’t stop, just please please please…”

Noticing the breath of his boyfriend is turning erratic and the jerking more frequent, Dakota resumes the pumping, his pace now fast and purposeful as he traces Cavendish belly with his hand in long pets. When the slender body is trembling and Cavendish takes a sharp breath to speak, Dakota already knows what he’s going to say.

“Vinnie, I’m about to… you may want to retire your head now!” Cavendish cries.

Dakota has absolutely no intention to take his head anywhere.

Instead he hums against the hard member, taking it as far inside him as he can, his tongue aiding the path of the final release.

Cavendish can notice his shaft jerking inside the mouth of his lover, coming directly into his throat while he sucks him dry. Everything feels blurry and distant, his orgasm overtaking his senses and making him exhale a simple “ _Ah~_ ” so soaked in pleasure he cannot recognize his own voice.

The afterglow finds him dizzy and light, laying in bed as he registers Dakota is cuddling with him, pressed against his chest with the most pleased of smiles.

“What are you doing?” Cavendish manages to ask between pats. Dakota is just so firmly pressed to him.

“Listening to you heart,” the Italian answers softly, and he sounds so placid, so content and relaxed, Cavendish can’t find anything on him to protest.

He reaches for the sheets and covers their bodies the best he can considering Dakota is not moving. They should clean themselves and put on their pajamas again, but…

Vinnie is snoring.

He fell asleep listening to Balthazar’s heart.

How terribly irresponsible. Cavendish will make sure to lecture him about it tomorrow. But for the time being, he places his arms around the tanned body of his boyfriend, gently cuddling it against his own.

Cavendish kisses Dakota's forehead. He looks so peaceful sleeping.

And sleep sounds so very nice right now...

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

> All the art except for the cover has been done by the AMAZING Spitjunki!!! Please go check their art because they are incredibly talented!
> 
> https://spitjunki.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/spitjunki


End file.
